


Thrills and Chills

by LexiRayne2187



Series: Fictional Character Thirst [6]
Category: The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Drabbles from Twitter, F/M, Individual Chapter Tags, Smut, Thirst Tweets, too many kinks to count
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRayne2187/pseuds/LexiRayne2187
Summary: An organized collection of my thirst tweets and drabbles inspired by Ronnie Peterson.
Relationships: Ronnie Peterson/You
Series: Fictional Character Thirst [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212749
Kudos: 2
Collections: House Dadam, House Dadam Miscellaneous





	Thrills and Chills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: zombies , stranger sex , bondage , impact play , handcuffs , enthusiastic consent , safe word , vaginal fingering

"What the fuck? What the actual fuck?!" 

You're screaming as he pulls you into the room and begins barricading the door with alacrity. 

"Fuck this! What in the ever-loving fuck is going on?!"

"Ma'am, I need to ask you to remain calm," he passively responds, barely breaking a sweat.

You keep pacing but eye him as he pushes a heavy wooden desk in front of the door. You think to yourself that it could be worse. He seems to know what he's doing. Maybe. 

At the very least, he's adorably hot.

"What are those things? Is this even real?" you ask.

He looks back at you, his gaze so intense it makes you shiver in arousal. Too bad he quells your desire with his very next sentence... 

"As serious as an unhealthy diet causing premature death from high cholesterol."

"You're kidding." You narrow your eyes, incredulous. 

He takes a breath. "Studies have shown—"

You cut him off before he continues, "Oh, fuck off." 

He works his jaw, gnashing his teeth, and turns to stalk towards you. You're not scared but excited. He's more than just adorable.

"Have some decorum, or I'll show you what happens when—"

Seething and overwhelmed, you're not sure precisely what overcomes you when you raise your hand with the intent to smack him across the face, but he catches your wrist before the blow lands.

At a startling speed, he has you pinned down, your chest crushed into the top of the desk and your hands gripped vice-like in his own behind your back. He presses his weight into you, and you can feel the thick bulge of his hardening cock against your ass.

"This is your final warning. I don't wanna have to take any more preventive measures," he scolds. 

You bite your lip, squirming against him. 

Well, this was an unexpected turn of events. Again. 

You exhale, trying to focus while not being attracted to the man grinding into you.

"Look, officer, I—"

"Officer Ronnie," he breaths heavily in your ear. 

You try again. "Ronnie—"

"Officer. Ronnie. Or sir, if you prefer." 

Your cunt clenches, and you think this day might not be as bad as you'd thought. He sniffs at your hair and nuzzles into your neck.

You're hardly paying attention when he says, "I've seen you around town." 

You don't know how to respond; your focus is solely on rubbing your sensitive pussy on his impressive length. He must notice.

"I don't think that's very wise. It would be best if you didn't provoke me," Ronnie cautions.

You whine in your throat, his hips pulling away from yours just before a firm slap resounds in the room. The accompanying sting heats the flesh through your jeans, and you wiggle your hips in further invitation. 

You'd noticed him, too, well before now.

"Always thought you'd be something special," he murmurs as another hit lands on your other cheek. 

You thrust your hips back, hoping for more contact to relieve some of that aching pressure. Anything. 

Ronnie merely chuckles, sounding so dark and alluring. So. Fucking. Sexy.

"Promise you'll behave, and I'm happy to treat you how you deserve," he coos smugly.

A shiver runs down your spine, his words increase your need, but you're not sure exactly what he expects. Before you can ask, you feel the cool weight of the cuffs just before the definitive click.

"Wha—"

You don't have a chance to speak before one of his arms wraps tightly around your throat, pulling you upright. His other hand snakes down to remove your jeans. 

Like a predator playing with his prey, "Bet you can't get enough of this. You love it."

You gasp as his fingers delve into your panties, feeling the wettest there. 

If you had any shame right now, you'd be embarrassed, but you only choke out a weak plea for more. Ronnie chuckles again; the rumbling in his chest shakes you to the core. So good.

He drops you back to the table, and you look over your shoulder only to observe him removing his leather belt. He leans over you to snap it right in front of your eyes, tormenting you. 

Your mouth waters, and all you can offer him is a meek "yes, sir, please."

"Pick your safe word," he commands. 

You only just breathed it into the air when the belt comes down hard on your ass. Crying out, the sound echoes the crack of the leather as you rear up on tip-toes. 

Gasping for breath, you plead, "Thank you, please, sir. Another!"

"Yes, ma'am," is barely heard over your moans.

Later he trails his fingers over the welts that he indeed left in his wake.

Ronnie tentatively pulls at the elastic waistband of your panties but must think better of it when he lets it snap back. You're absolutely drenched; you need him inside you. You tell him as much.

" I don't think you're quite ready for me." 

He pushes two fingers into you ruthlessly. 

"Nope," popping the 'p,' "we'll have to wait till after the zombie thing blows over." 

You huff angrily, but he taunts, "I reckon you'd be torn in half if this tight pussy is any indication."

You spit curses, hissing in denial.

"Just pipe down. I've got it handled." 

The sound of his zipper has you shaking, craving. 

He swipes his hand through your folds, gathering your wetness, before mercilessly pumping fingers into you again. The wet slapping sound of his jerking has you panting; you're right on the edge.

"You're gonna come for me, and then I'll paint this red ass white." 

The world shatters around you as you feel his spend hit his target. 

Minutes after, with his cumming dripping down your crack, he interjects, "I'd take you for coffee, but it's pretty late. Might keep you up later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


End file.
